


Blurred Lines

by eponymous_rose



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: 1960s, Canon - TV, Drabble, Drama, Gen, POV Third Person, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's saved the day, again. Sometimes it takes some getting used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Lines

"It's okay," says a new voice. "C'mon."

She takes the outstretched hand - familiar calluses, gunmetal under pliant skin - and allows him to pull her from the cupboard. He's not particularly tall, or short, or much of anything except the worried glance he shoots her and the spots of blood spattered on the shoulder of his expensive suit.

Slowly, slowly she turns, sees Jake - her husband's killer - dead on the floor.

"I got him," says the new man, as though that should be reassuring.

He smiles, then, and she wonders whether she should have taken her chances with the bad guy.


End file.
